Mickey Mouse 2
Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted is an upcoming traditionally-animated action comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a sequel to the 2018 film Mickey Mouse. In the film, Mickey and his friends head to Japan for Donald Duck's birthday, but Goofy becomes sidetracked when he joins a Ninja clan. The film is written and directed by Phineas and Ferb creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and executive produced by John Lasseter. The film was released in the United States on November 20, 2023, and was presented in Disney Digital 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as the traditional two-dimensional format. The film was first announced in 2020, and is the 61st feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Even though the film recieved mixed reviews from critics, it ranked #1 on its opening weekend in the US with $61,101,345 and topping international success of previous Walt Disney Animation Studios films such as Tangled, Frozen, and Wreck-It Ralph. Plot Ninja leader Sasuke Takahashi sneaks into a jewelery store in Tokyo, Japan that houses the world's largest collection of hand-crafted diamonds in search of Peg Leg Pete, who had robbed the store earlier that day. After being discovered by Japanese police, he is forced to flee, and fakes his own death. Mickey Mouse and his friends are setting up a trip to Tokyo just in time for Donald Duck's birthday. Goofy is excited about the trip as well, because his love interest, Clarabelle Cow, has been invited to come along with them. In a sequence on an airplane headed for Japan, Mickey and Minnie can be seen sitting together watching in-flight TV shows, among them are parodies of famous Japanese anime such Dragon Ball Z and Doraemon. As they explore the city, they learn about the rich history of that country, and a culture that's different from theirs. Meanwhile, without the knowledge of Mickey and the gang, Goofy takes up interest at becoming a ninja as a result of Peg Leg Pete being up to no good again after escaping yet another prison sentence. He eventually tricks Goofy into becoming a ninja, and it's up to the gang to save him. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie go on a double date with Donald and Daisy at a sushi bar in the Akihabara district, which in real life is a well known spot for otaku - ''hardcore fans of anime and video games. Before they can have their food, Clarabelle comes and warns them that Goofy has been kidnapped. Pete tricks Goofy into robbing the same jewelry store that was broken into the other night. Goofy, thinking that his friends will not like him anymore, teams up with Sasuke instead in order to get Peg Leg Pete back to American jail. Sasuke admits to Goofy that he thinks Peg Leg Pete has been holding him back. The gang gets there just in time before Goofy and Sasuke try to sneak up on Pete and catch him. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department shows up by Sasuke's request and tries to get Pete, but he escapes and steals a cop car, which leads to a chaotic car chase. Mickey and the gang get caught right in the middle of it as well, causing Minnie to admit her feelings for him. They almost share a kiss, but their romantic moment gets interrupted by a slam on the breaks. Soon enough, they realize the terror is over, because Pete has finally surrendered to Japanese authorities, and is willing to accept his fate. Pete gets deported to America again, and the gang celebrates with a party. The movie ends with everybody going back to America. Voice cast Much of the cast from the original Mickey Mouse returned for the sequel, and Clarabelle Cow, who originally made a cameo in the first film, had been written in as one of the main characters. Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse, the main protagonist of the film. Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend. Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Mickey's best friend. Bill Farmer as Goofy, Mickey's second best friend. Selena Gomez as Daisy Duck, Minnie's best friend and Donald's love interest. April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow, Goofy's girlfriend. Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, the main antagonist. Ken Watanabe as Sasuke Takahashi, a Japanese ninja clan leader. Akihiro Kitamura as Takeshi Edogawa, a fellow Japanese ninja, new to field work. Steve Blum as Eddie Haruna, Peg Leg Pete's Japanese-American partner. Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche as the Beagle Boys, Peg Leg Pete's henchmen. Release During the Summer of 2017, John Lasseter announced that Mickey Mouse 2 would be released in the fall of 2020, one year earlier than its original 2021 date. The US release date was later confirmed to be November 20, 2020, with a UK release date set or November 18, 2020. The world premiere of the film took place at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood on November 15, 2020. ''Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted was released in 4,115 theaters in the USA and Canada setting a record-high for a G-rated film and for Disney. The latter supassed Frozen (4,009 theaters). When it was released, it was a extreme box office success. It earned $903 million dollars in the U.S and earned $506 million overseas, earning a total of $1,409,000,000 worldwide making it the highest grossing animated film of 2020, the highest grossing animated film of 2020, and took out Toy Story 3 as the highest grossing animated film of all time. Short film The film was preceded by a short film by Pixar titled Return of the Space Ranger, directed by Lee Unkrich and starring the characters of the Toy Story franchise Home media The film was released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and movie download on April 18, 2024. The Movie Download version included four bonus features, the 2013 made-for-TV Mickey Mouse short Tokyo Go, ''the Toy Story Toon ''Return of the Space Ranger, ''and ''Bringing the World's Most Beloved Cartoon Character to Japan. The Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D versions included Tokyo Go, Return of the Space Ranger, and Directors Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Commentary. Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted sold 1,893,334 Blu-ray units during its opening week, generating $21.34 million and claiming first place. Reception Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted recieved mainly mixed reviews. It holds a 40% approval rating on aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 206 reviews, with an average score of 5.5/10, making it the first Disney animated feature to garner a "rotten" certification since 2005's Chicken Little. Its consensus reads, "Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted returns to the hand-drawn cartoon world of its predecessor, but that beautiful animation can't save the inconsistent storytelling, and of course those parodies of Japanese franchises no American has ever heard of." Critics generally criticized the G rating, the focus on Goofy, and felt the film lacked the warmth and charm, while also feeling the film, like 2011's Cars 2 was made in target-marketing. Reviewing the film for The New York TImes, A.O. Scott wrote, "This mediocre sequel has history repeating itself. They made mediocre films during the latter-half of the Eisner era due to executives having control of the filmmaking process, now it's happening again." Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal wrote, "Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted is Disney's worst animated offering since Chicken Little. What were they thinking?" Although Leonard Maltin on IndieWire said he "found the plot confusing", and said that "although Goofy is as lovable an oaf as in the first film, he's too simple-minded in this sequel." Conversely, Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the movie a B, and said the sequel was "as good as the original, with references to Japan that any fan of Asian culture will enjoy". He also praised its "action-packed script" and the fact that it was a "love-letter to the Mickey Mouse comic books of the 1930's". Manohla Dargis of NPR commented, "The rare sequel that is on par with its predecessor". Ticket-buyers gave the film an A- in exit polls, on par with other recent Disney animated fare. A central current of the negative reviews was the theory that'' Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted was forced out of the Disney Animation studio by its corporate parent, The Walt Disney Company, out of greed to drive merchandising sales. John Lasseter, the chief creative officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar, denied these claims, saying "this was the same reaction caused by ''Cars 2". Box office Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted ''grossed much less than its predecessor, earning $191,420,345 in the USA and Canada, and $230,302,545 in other territories for a worldwide total of $421,722,890. Worldwide on its opening weekend, it grossed $109 million, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2023 animated title. The film had its biggest success in Japan, where it is set, and is now the highest-grossing foreign-animated film in that country. Accolades ''Mickey Mouse: Japan's Most Wanted marks the first Disney animated film to not be nominated for any pristegeous awards. However, it was nominated for one Razzie for Worst Remake, Ripoff, or Sequel. Video games A video game based on the movie was developed by Sonic Team and was published by Disney Interactive Studios and SEGA. An app based on the film was released on iTunes for a dollar on November 1, 2023. The Lite version was released for free that same day. The object of the game is to complete each Ninja Challenge, unlock new levels, and earn a high score. As of November 28, 2023, the app has hit #1 on the App Store. Potential sequel and spinoffs On Augist 14, 2025, Bill Farmer - the voice of Goofy - slated that a third Mickey Mouse film was in development, and it would involve the gang going on a trip to New York City. A television series spinoff titled Sasuke's Ninja Chronicles, produced by Disney Television Animation, premiered on Disney XD on August 1, 2025. It marks the first animated television series based on a Disney animated feature since Disney Channel's ''The Emperor's New School, ''which last aired in 2006.